The present invention concerns a container for powder substances and, more particularly, a container which comprises at least one closure portion and a stem insert with an applicator element, wherein the closure has a cavity containing at least one freely movable insert portion.
Known containers for powder cosmetics, for example for loose eyeshadow, mostly comprise a transparent plastic container which can be closed with a removable closure which—fitted into the interior of the container—carries an elongate handle portion with an applicator element. In that case the applicator element preferably comprises a soft plastic material which can be loaded with the powder to be applied. Cosmetic containers of that kind are also summarised by the name dip systems.
A disadvantage in the case of known application devices of the kind outlined in the opening part of this specification is that the loading of the applicator element is not uniform, in particular in dependence on the amount of filling material which is still contained in the cosmetic container. The operation of loading the applicator element is effected by dipping into the powder cosmetic contained in the container. In that case adhesion to the applicator element is inter alia dependent on the level to which the container is filled with the powder substance, for example a powder. With increasing emptying of the container, compacting of the powder on the applicator surface is reduced. Because of that, but also in general terms, there is the possibility that too much of the cosmetics to be applied remains on the applicator element and then drops off it after it has been withdrawn from the cosmetic container. The consequence of that can be soiling of clothing. At the least however the outcome of the makeup procedure is endangered or ruined by such cosmetic material which is inaccurately quantitatively controlled and in particular is applied in excess. It is quite particularly unpleasant and therefore disadvantageous from the point of a user if excess material, for example when applying eyeshadow, transfers from the eyelid into the conjunctiva sac of the eye because there it can give rise to irritation. As soon as the content of the cosmetic container is substantially used up, the applicator element is only inadequately loaded with the powder cosmetic to be applied. Then also the outcome of applying the makeup is only still moderate and is unsatisfactory from the point of view of the user.
Therefore an object of the invention is to provide a container with which an applicator element—substantially independently of the amount of filling content in the container—is uniformly loaded but overloading is also avoided.